Crashing The 1958-Model Buick
by The Youngest Writer
Summary: "He said he did it Darry! He said he did!" Ponyboy sobbed into Darry's chest. "He killed them, he killed Mom and Dad!". My First Outsiders Story! I hope you all Enjoy. Warnings are Inside.


**Hello everyone, this is The Youngest Writer with my first story ever on Fanfiction! Yay! I'm so excited to start publishing and hopefully someone will review on my story, oh how exciting that would be! But enough about this rambling, I want to say hello to The Greaser World of **_The Outsiders_** and to let you all know that Friday is usually my up-date day, since I have literally nothing to do on my Friday Nights (Forever Alone, I know) so I will take it upon myself to make that my personal day for writing my stories and updating them. Now, that's enough for now, I wish you all a happy reading. **

**Let's get this show on the road! **

**(Form now on, the upper comments will be our little 'chat-zone' for my comments or thanks to you readers.)**

**-The Youngest Writer**

* * *

**Crashing The 1958-Model Buick**

* * *

**"He said he did it Darry! He said he did!" Ponyboy sobbed into Darry's chest.  
"He killed them, he killed Mom and Dad!" **

* * *

**"Yeah, I knew it was your mother, I knew it was by the way she screamed.  
****It gave me a rush, boy, and I stuck around to hear her cry too. She was  
****crying like a baby, she was. And she cried for you." **

* * *

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Dawn Of A New Day**

Ponyboy Curtis woke up, slowly and tenderly. His bones and muscles still felt sore from last night, at least, he thought it was last night. When he woke up his window gave him a view of a rising sun. Looking to his left he saw Darry, his oldest brother, asleep in the arm chair.

Ponyboy's eyes widened slowly as he reached out with an aching arm to shake Darry's knee.

"D-Darry." He whispered, softly. He was thankful his throat didn't hurt like the first time he woke up when Soda was next to him.

". . . Darry."

Darry woke up. He softly smiled, gliding over to the bed to kiss Ponyboy's forehead and wrap him in his arms. Ponyboy held back a whimper in pain and Darry stroked his blonde hair.

"Oh, Ponyboy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Darry. I'm fine." His voice trailed off as Darry felt his forehead. Ponyboy was a little warm, not on fire like he was earlier, but for this, Darry was thankful.

"How do you feel, buddy?"

Ponyboy yawned. "Still tired."

"Really? After all you've slept?"

Ponyboy became confused, especially when Darry said he was unconscious for two days. Ponyboy figured he slept that night then woke up in the middle of it, he never expected to be asleep for nearly three days. He found out today was Monday and Darry called him out of school for the remainder of the week, not wanting to take any chances of his little brother. About a minute later, Soda came into the room, plopping on the bed. The blonde ignored Darry's scolding as he smothered his baby brother in kisses and hugs of affection.

"Oh, Ponyboy. I was so worried!" Soda smiled, relieved.

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh, like it was your fault! Oh, Pony, don't go blaming yourself," Soda brushed away a few fly hairs on Pony's bangs. "I tell you what, since you're feelin' better, let's go do something-"

"He ain't leaving this bed." Darry sternly spoke.

"-like take another nap?" Soda smirked. Ponyboy giggled and Darry rolled his eyes, getting off the bed.

"He ain't falling asleep before he's got food in him, I don't want him to die, Soda." Darry stretched. "How about some soup?"

"Anything, as long as it's not baloney." Ponyboy muttered. Soda and Darry gave one another a confused look, but shrugged it off as Darry left to make the soup and Soda squeezed in next to Ponyboy, petting his hair lovingly. Ponyboy was quiet, he kept thinking about Johnny's death. The he thought about Dallas and he felt tears roll down his eyes.

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked. "What's wrong?"

Dallas was dead, they didn't get there in time, he was shot, killed. Soda whipped away traces of Pony's tears.

"Don't cry Ponyboy. I'm upset about everything too." Soda sighed, sadly. "How about when you feel better we see a movie?"

Ponyboy shrugged, another reminder about Dallas. The last movie he went to, Dallas harassed Cherry. He wouldn't be going to movie for a while. Sodapop stood up, closing the curtains, blocking away any sunlight. Ponyboy became confused as he stuck his head out of his doorway. He could see many of the windows closed; also the radio wasn't blasting nor was the TV on. The house was a scary quiet.

"Soda. . . .Why are the windows covered?"

Soda turned around. "Oh, to keep Dally's presence quiet."

Ponyboy swallowed slowly as he asked Soda to repeat what he had just said. Soda smiled sweetly, comforting Ponyboy, reassuring him that they had saved Dallas in time. Ponyboy was confused, what about the gun shots?

"That was Dally being delusional, some Socs were tailing us and one kicked you in the head, remember?"

Ponyboy shook his head, he was too relieved that he didn't loose someone else that he didn't really care all too much about what really happened. Dallas as okay. He was alive. But Ponyboy had to see for himself as he asked Sodapop to help him reach the bathroom since his legs felt weak. Sodapop was more than happy help Ponyboy piggy-back ride to the bathroom.

Slowly Sodapop carried Ponyboy to the bathroom while Pony took this advantage to look into some of the room, to look for Dallas.

"Soda? Where's Dally?" Ponyboy asked.

"He's resting in Darry's room, now hush, it's quiet time." Soda smirked, Ponyboy kicked his sides.

"I ain't a baby."

Soda only smiled sadly. "Yeah. . . .you're not."

* * *

The next two days, Ponyboy wasn't allowed to leave his room, more or less his bed. It irritated him to no end, especially when Soda and Darry wouldn't let him see Dallas and Darry's 'No-Smoking-In-Bed' rule skyrocketing more than it usually did. But Ponyboy was bored, he had mourned all day yesterday for Johnny's death with Darry and Sodapop.

Now that he thought about it, those two were the only ones allowed in his room. Darry made it clear last night that if anyone were to step a toe into Pony's room, he'd pound them. Ponyboy stretched, he had just finished talking to Randy, one of Bob's Sheldon's friends. He thought of Randy like he did Cherry, they both knew there was bad all over.

When Darry went to work and Soda left for the DX, he tip-toed out of his room to Darry's room. Sure enough on the bed laid Dallas Winston. He was bandaged up and sleeping. Dallas looked pissed off even while sleeping; Ponyboy guessed even in his dreams, Dallas couldn't win.

"Get out." That startled Ponyboy as Dallas' icy blue eyes opened.

"I'm sorry, did I wake-"

"I said. . . .Get out." It was a cold, mean growl. Ponyboy had never heard Dallas so angry, with the exception of Johnny's death. Ponyboy got the memo and immediately left Darry's room, gently closing the door. That was the first time Dallas had been genually mean to Ponyboy. It didn't frighten Ponyboy as much as he thought it would as he came to the realization that maybe Dallas didn't really mean what he said.

At least, Ponyboy hoped that was the case.

* * *

". . . When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."

Ponyboy bit his lip as his English teacher had just finished reading his assignment. He was thankful for a second chance at not failing his class, but to read it in front of not only him, but his school councilor and Darry? It made him squirm in his chair and feel nervous.

But Darry was smiling proudly.

"I'm proud of you, little buddy. That was good." He patted Ponyboy's neck and back. At least this reassured the greaser.

"Ponyboy, this was remarkable, I've never read anything like this. It's quick-paced and the vocabulary is beyond that of a Freshman in High school." Mr Styme, Ponyboy's English teacher skimmed the book with his fingers once again.

All the compliments were flying towards the boy, but Ponyboy could only present a fake smile. For some reason, he just felt hollow. Finally he was getting praise from his school and Darry, but the more he tried to push his happiness, he just felt empty.

The ride home wasn't too bad, Darry did all the talking of how happy he was of Ponyboy. He raised his grade from a 'D-' to past an 'A' with the report he wrote. Promised of baked chicken and chocolate cake came spitting out but Ponyboy gazed on out of the window. Looking back down at his writing report Mr. Styme gave back Ponyboy wondered if Dallas would like to look at it.

Soda and Darry were cooking dinner while Ponyboy tip-toed back to see Dallas, he hadn't seen him in at least three days when Dallas told him to leave him alone.

Gently opening the door he saw that Dallas was sitting up on pillows and not laying under massive amounts of blankets.

"Um. . . Hi, Dally." Ponyboy meekly spoke.

Dallas turned to see Ponyboy, then looked away.

"Um. I wrote about us for my make-up assignment." Ponyboy held up the stack of papers stapled together for Dallas to see. Dallas muttered something Ponyboy couldn't make out.

"Dallas? Um, Darry's making dinner. Do you want to eat it in here?" Ponyboy asked.

For a split second Ponyboy swore he could see Dally's normally cold, icy blue eyes turn soft and dull. But he didn't believe himself. Dally was too rough, too mean to show any kind of weakness. That's what Ponyboy liked to think, it was normal for Dallas to be that way. That's all he was known to be.

Then Ponyboy remembered Johnny and then Johnny's letter.

"Um, Dallas?" Ponyboy asked.

". . . .What?"

"Have you ever seen a sunset?" Ponyboy asked.

For a moment Dallas turned right back to mean and nasty, slightly frightening Ponyboy.

"What hell kind of a question is that?" He hissed. "I've seen one before kid, I've seen one every fucking time my mom cried, every time my fucking dad got drunk, I saw one when your fucking parents died and if you haven't noticed there was one when Johnny fucking died! I repeat, what the hell kind of question was that?!"

Ponyboy was shaking and he couldn't hide it either. Dallas was scaring him, not because he was loud but because through Dallas' house-shaking screams, he was crying. Silver traced gently glittered down his angler cheeks and jaw.

Ponyboy didn't know what to do.

"Listen kid, you're real fucking stupid if you think you can come in here and ask me nothing but stupid questions." Dallas' eyes narrowed and Ponyboy felt petrified.

"Just. . . get out." Dallas mumbled.

"Dally, why were you crying?" Ponyboy asked. "Do you miss Johnny too?"

Ponyboy was rewarded a dumbell tossed, hitting the wall just inches from his face.

"GET OUT! I SAID LEAVE, NOW!"

In a split second Sodapop and Darry came to the doorway, Soda led Ponyboy out of the room. While Darry glared at Dallas.

"You aint the only one who's fucking hurt, Dallas." Darry hissed, walking out of his room.

Dallas groaned leaning back into the pillows. He didn't mean to hurt the kid or anything, he wasn't used to be sad like he was at the hospital, he didn't know how to act different emotions than angry. It just felt right to be angry. He had been his whole life, why stop now?

Looking out his window Dallas had a perfect view of a sunset.

". . . .Stupid kid," He muttered. "Got me all emotional."

* * *

_Tulsa State Prison._

The gates opened as men in shackles and handcuffs were escorted to a prison yard. Smoking was allowed and one inmate needed one desperately. He licked his lips, feeling a smirk come to his face as he began to read a newspaper that was given to them earlier that morning. The headlines caught his eyes:

**LOCAL GREASERS TURN HEROS**

Ponyboy Curtis.

That name he hadn't seen or heard in years.

The inmate was rather tall, six-foot three to be exact, he was muscular and had a scar under his left cheek that ran down his neck. He had shaggy, greasy black hair and coal black eyes.

Dallas Winston was someone he knew and met before, he didn't give a crap who Johnny Cade was. Ponyboy Curtis was all he had intentions for.

"Well, well, Darrel. Looks like I'll get what I want after all."

Inside his dark blue shirt was a necklace with an oval locket. Two boys, arms linked around each other grinning in the black and white photo.

He smirked. Only two more weeks to go, then he'd get what he wanted. For him it was a Dawn of a New Day.

* * *

**The suspense! Well, everyone this was chapter one of Crashing ****The 1958-Model Buick, I hope everyone loved this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I should have the next chapter up by Friday. **

******Thank you all, I'll update soon.**

******-The Youngest Writer. **


End file.
